


My heart races, I’m telling you I love you.

by seungminho



Series: domestic danceracha [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Polyamory, Showers, and thats it, but like hardly, hyunjin doesn't do much in this but be cute and sleepy, i'll include you more in the next one i swear, i'm sorry jinnie, its just kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungminho/pseuds/seungminho
Summary: It may be a typical morning for Minho, but that doesn't make it any less special.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: domestic danceracha [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142969
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	My heart races, I’m telling you I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combined request from two anons in my cc ^^ Mind you, they requested more make outs and like I said, I have almost no experience in writing them and even less in participating in them. So apologies for how terrible it is lmao.
> 
> And thank you so much for all the love on my previous fic! It's very motivating, let me tell you. Now I just need to finish fics instead of writing single paragraphs before moving onto the next idea dfsdgadsf
> 
> Title is from Akmu's I Love You
> 
> -Jovie

Minho liked the mornings. His job as a veterinary nurse often had him awake to see the sunrise, and instead of resenting waking up in the early hours, he learnt to appreciate them. Even when he didn’t have work, he was up and at the gym or out running in the park, making the most of those hours alone.

Today was one of the days where he was on the later shift and so had the morning to himself. The cats had been fed and he was just coming back in from arm day at the gym. His muscles were sore and his hair still damp with sweat, but he was feeling energised, adrenaline still running through his veins from the intense workout. He was expecting the house to be quiet when he entered, but as the door opened, he could hear the shower running and a deep voice filtering through the closed bathroom door.

Now, if Minho was living with roommates, then he’d be a bit annoyed at this. He liked taking showers as soon as he got home after a workout or run, and having to sit around and wait to wash the sweat off wasn’t his idea of fun. But Minho didn’t live with roommates. He lived with his boyfriends. 

Felix, the youngest of the three, was the one currently taking residence in the bathroom, the baritone of his voice giving away his identity immediately. And if there was one thing that Minho had learnt about him during their time together, it was that he loved any sort of intimacy - sexual, romantic or platonic. Which meant that Minho likely wouldn’t have to wait for his shower, and could instead just join the younger.

Knocking on the door - just in case Felix isn’t in the mood for company - Minho waits to hear the “come in” before opening the door and entering the bathroom.

“Hey Lixie, mind if I join you?” he says, speaking a little louder to try and be heard over the sound of water.

“Oh, morning hyung!” the younger boy immediately answers, sticking his head around the shower curtain. The sight of his face is enough to brighten anyone's day. His blonde hair sticks to his face, heavy with water, and his tanned freckles cheeks have almost made his eyes disappear due to the bright grin that covers his face. “Of course you can join! Sorry for taking up your shower time.”

Waving his hand, Minho dismisses the younger’s apology but otherwise doesn’t answer, already pulling off his top. He can hear Felix giggling as he struggles to pull off his joggers, the happy sound making him chuckle along, his ears red from the embarrassment of almost falling flat on his arse.

He’s barely taken his socks off before Felix is practically pulling him to stand in the tub, and the younger immediately wraps his arms around Minho, nuzzling his head into his neck.

“Jagiya, I’m all sweaty,” Minho laughs. He doesn’t make any move to push Felix away though, instead just patting his hair.

“I don’t care. I just want you.”

Now, Minho knows he doesn’t mean anything to it apart from a simple “I want to be in your presence”, but - whether it’s because of the adrenaline that’s still pumping through his veins or something else - his brain can’t help but jump into the gutter. And Felix looking up at him with his big brown eyes definitely did not help matters. Unable to stop himself, Minho uses his hands to bring Felix’s face up to his own and the younger immediately catches on, drawing Minho into a light kiss.

It doesn’t take long for the kiss to deepen into something more. Minho’s hands slide down Felix’s face to instead take a hold of his waist, pulling him in even closer than he already was. The contact obviously does something to Felix, as he immediately starts to nip at Minho’s lips. Of course, Minho takes the opening of his mouth as an invitation, immediately taking the opportunity to introduce his tongue into the mix.

After that, things start to heat up, both literally and figuratively. The sounds of the makeout session are mostly masked by the shower still going, but moans from the two still manage to echo around the bathroom. Pulling back slightly, Minho chuckles as Felix moves to follow his lips, but the whine he starts to let out at lack of attention falters as Minho trails his lips across his jaw and down his neck, nipping and sucking pink marks into the skin as he goes. He finally settles on a spot just above the younger’s collarbone, a place experience had taught him made Felix completely melt. And this time was no different. 

Felix’s hands move to grab at Minho’s shoulders, his blunt nails digging in as he fights to stay standing up. The pleasure caused by Minho biting hickeys into existence has all the blood in his body rushing south and his eyes scrunching up with bliss.

His pleased expression is quickly replaced by a frown as Minho pulls away, for good this time. The older had felt the younger's growing erection against his hip, and though he wasn’t faring much better, he knew the younger wasn’t in a headspace to be making smart decisions, which meant it was up to him.

“Hey, how about we finish washing up before we think about doing anything more? I don’t want you slipping and hurting yourself,” Minho says, his concern well-founded. It was only a few months previous when Felix and Hyunjin had decided to get it on in the shower and the younger of them had somehow received a sprained wrist instead of an orgasm. Funnily enough, Hyunjin was the one that had to be consoled the most. He had been utterly distraught that Felix “got hurt because of me!”. Felix must remember this incident because he doesn’t put up more of a fight, instead just hurrying to get himself washed and out of the shower.

~

Forty-five minutes later sees the two boyfriends in the kitchen, moving around each other with ease as they went about making breakfast. It was a dance they were used to, being the designated chefs of the household, making meals together having become one of their bonding activities.

Felix is cracking some eggs into a pan when he feels a weight falling across his shoulders, the content hum and sleep-warm body that all but melts into him quickly telling him that Hyunjin must have finally woken up.

“Morning baby,” he greets, leaning back into the boy slightly as he continues on with the food. Hyunjin just mumbles into his shoulder, obviously not yet fully awake. Minho laughs at the younger, obviously finding his zombie-like state amusing, though he still presses a kiss to Hyunjin’s head as he moves past them towards the fridge. Felix can feel the vibrations through his shoulder as Hyunjin hums happily at the contact and he can’t help but grin like an idiot as he continues with breakfast, an almost overwhelming feeling of happiness spreading through his body. 

This sort of morning wasn’t anything special. They happened almost every other day after all. But Minho would be content spending the rest of his life in that moment; watching his two boyfriends cuddle in front of the stove, Felix swaying back and forth to the music playing softly in the background and Hyunjin almost drifting back off to sleep standing up as the cats padded around waiting patiently for a scrap or three to drop. Minho could quite confidently, no, very confidently say that they were the loves of his life. He could live through that same moment a million times and never be sick of it. 

Except for the eggs that were currently burning, forgotten by Felix as he turned around in Hyunjin’s hold to press kisses all over his face.

“Yongbok-ie, the eggs.”

“Oh shoot!”

Yeah, the burnt eggs he could do without.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave requests and suggestions in my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/seungminho)! Ideas for any Stray Kids OT8 pairing, sfw or not, are all welcomed :)


End file.
